


Not All Men Get To Rule The World

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Feels, I did not get this result, I really am, I was aiming for a poem..., I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem-ish thing written from Geller't perspective from the the summer of 1899 to the duel of 1945.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Men Get To Rule The World

We were children with dreams for the future  
Dreaming dreams and making plans  
It was all perfect for a time  
But then like most  
It turned to dust  
Cold and dark  
The path I tread  
Until the people asked for him  
He came  
And fought  
And for hours it was bright  
Then it ended  
And darkness descended


End file.
